Superhero Categorization System
The Superhero Organization System was created by Samuel Fischbach with the intent of easily organizing any character from any franchise. It is used to organize the characters on this Wikia. This system can apply to any superhero or villain from any franchise or universe. It is a two step system in which the character is first given a type based on their known origin or the known origin of their most notable or trademark abilities. Second, the character is given a characteristic based on their most notable or trademark abilities. This system is to be used with the assumption that the main species of the universe or franchise is human and is from Earth. If the franchise or universe does not feature the main species to be human from Earth, then use the species instead of human and/or the planet instead of Earth. There is an exception to those characters who do not fit any category which would be an Undefined character. If a character has one aspect (such as their origins or abilities) that are unknown, the Character or Type is Unknown. Origins *Science- The character received their most notable or trademark abilities from some kind of scientific alteration. They started off as human, and then received their abilities. *Genetic- The character received their most notable or trademark abilities from their genetics. They may have been born with the abilities or could have grown into them. This could be caused by natural evolution. The character is natively from Earth. *Technology- The character uses technology to receive their most notable or trademark abilities. The character could be made entirely of technology, but if they are human, they are natively from Earth. *Magic- The character uses or wields magic to receive their most notable or trademark ability. They could have been enhanced by magic, in a similar fashion to how the Science was, except by magic instead of science. *Cosmic- The character is not necessarily natively from Earth, but rather any where else in the universe or beyond. They could have received their most notable or trademark abilities from being or embodying the universe itself. They could have received their most notable or trademark abilities by genetics or alterations, assuming that they are cosmic based. Any notable or trademark abilities based around human science, human genetics, technology, or magic do not count toward this category. They do not have to be human, but their abilities could be alien based. If the character is human, their abilities would have to be alien based. If their abilities have little-to-nothing to do with their space backgrounds, but fits a different category better in this sense, they would not be considered Cosmic. If the franchise or universe does not focus on a particular planet or species, this category can ignore everything but the embodiment of the universe. Abilities *Combat- The character’s most notable or trademark abilities are close range. Ex. Super Strength, super durability *Blast- This character’s most notable or trademark abilities are long-mid ranged. Ex. Laser Blasts, projectiles *Speed- This character’s most notable or trademark abilities are based upon motion or agility. Ex. Super Speed, agility *Psionic- This character’s most notable or trademark abilities are mental, metaphysical, etc. abilities. Ex. Telepathy, Telekinesis, Technokinesis *Omnipresent- This character’s most notable or trademark abilities are based around the omnipresence of the character. This character could be considered to be a god. This character could be extradimensional. HOW TO USE: #Look at the character’s background. If the character and/or their abilities come from Earth, then you can rule out Cosmic type. However, if the character does not come from Earth and/or their abilities, they are a Cosmic type. If this is the case, skip to Step 6. #If the character naturally develops abilities or has normal traits of a human, they are a Genetic type. If this is the case, skip to Step 6. #If the character was altered by science to receive abilities, they are a Science type. If this is the case, skip to Step 6. #If the character uses or embodies technology, they are a Technology type. If this is the case, skip to Step 6. #If the character uses or was enhanced by magic, they are a Magic type. #Now look at how the character uses their abilities. This is regardless of their background. Look for the ability they are most known for. This would likely be the ability that characterizes the person, or the ability that they most use. If you are unsure or are undisputed as to what the character’s most known ability is, try asking others what the first ability that comes to mind when talking about the character or try it on yourself. If they are most known for a close combat ability or are best known to use their abilities for close combat, then they are a Combat character. If this is the case, skip to Step 11. #If the character is most known for a long ranged ability, they are a Blast character. If this is the case, skip to Step 11. #If the character is most known for being quick or agile, they are a Speed character. If this is the case, skip to Step 11. #If the character is most known for using mental abilities or being omnipresent in any way, they are a Psionic character. If this is the case, skip to Step 11. #If the character is most known for being or becoming omnipresent or extradimensional, they are an Omnipresent character. #Combine the first half with the last half to get an Origin Type Ability Character. Example: Battle Suit Battle Suit gets his abilities by using technology, so he is a Technology type. His most notable or trademark abilities surround ranged attacks (ie Plasma Beam or sonic outburst), so he is a Blast Character. Battle Suit is a Technology Type Blast Character.